


Cheap Sticks

by Yolo_Queen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Osamu, But not intense smut, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut, because atsumu is an attention whore he gets a brief mention, jks osamu is fluff, this was supposed to be just smut but somehow fluff got involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo_Queen/pseuds/Yolo_Queen
Summary: Osamu wonders how your lipstick tastes like.You decide to humour him since it was going to come off anyway.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Cheap Sticks

As an esteemed food connoisseur, it’s no surprise that Osamu had a thing for lips, or anything mouth related really.

Not only that, his mother didn’t raise him to be a picky eater so really, he was winning every time. He didn’t mind if he was on the receiving end or giving end (unlike _Atsumu_ , piece of shit, not only is he the brattiest picky eater that can make hardened mothers cry but the deadass has an ego complex so big that its sheer gargantuan weight is the reason why his partners are forced to submit).

Baseline, Osamu is durable and willing to take just about anything, whether in food or in relationships.

Why the obscure innuendo? Simply it’s because right now his eyes were currently trained on—

“My lipstick!” you whined as you held up the object of your frustration with an iron clad grip and the vigour of a swordsman, narrowing your gaze dangerously as if you were about to head into battle. “Goddammit, it’s so bad, why did I even get this?”

Osamu hummed in response, mostly to let you know he was there listening so you wouldn’t turn around to see him staring. For the past ten minutes, Osamu had been watching you try on different lipsticks, and although you found one in colour that suited you, apparently the same could not be said for its quality.

Osamu was currently sitting on your bed with his back against the wall as you glared at the mirror angrily, he briefly mused if the ferocity of your expression would break it. Of course, that was merely a distraction. What he was _really_ thinking about was how your lipstick might taste like. He was obsessed with the way you kept puckering your lips, with how shiny and plumped they looked. Osamu was fascinated how a simple change in pigmentation, could make your lips look so alluring. He really wasn’t sure how it worked, but in culmination to the rest of your makeup, your lipstick somehow heightened his vision of you. You seemed vivid, _tantalizing_ with the way you occasionally licked your lips when you had to remove the lipstick to try a new one. Now, Osamu’s seen you lick your lips before on your after school escapades to dessert shops and ramen joints but the way you were doing it now seemed too seductive, it made him swallow hard as something pulled at his gut. He wondered how those plush lips would look around his—

Osamu felt his face flush as he guiltily looked away, bringing his legs closer to his chest.

“Ugh, Osamu look at this!”

Osamu’s breath hitched when he suddenly found you in front of him, your fingers forcefully pulling his chin towards you so that you were face to face. Osamu’s eyes widened when you then used your other hand to brush your thumb across your bottom lip. Osamu stiffened, feeling his ears burn at the way your lips became taut for a second before bouncing back, looking plush. He carefully spared a glance at your thumb and saw how the crimson red stained it as if it were worn out paint.

“It comes off so easily! Gah, this is why you can’t get makeup cheap. Dammit, I really liked this colour too,” you grumbled, lamenting your monetary loss as you went back to your mirror, seemingly unaware of the flustered state you left him in.

“Ya look pretty in anything,” Osamu tried to chime but he winced to hear a croak instead.

His body went rigid to see your trained eye suddenly impale him like an arrow. He immediately sat up straight as he consciously brought his legs closer up, as if it would act as a shield from your piercing gaze. It was silent as you narrowed your eye like a hawk would with their prey before scoffing, turning back to the mirror.

“Don’t be cheesy, we’re already dating,” you huffed, resuming your glaring match with your reflection although Osamu could still see the tips of your ears reddening. Osamu couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, as well as all the tension that had been building up as he languidly let his head roll to the side.

“I mean it though,” he playfully retorted and relished in hearing you click your tongue, a habit you made whenever you got annoyed _because_ you were embarrassed.

“Yeah, yeah,” you mumbled, trying to be dismissive about it before you sighed. “In any case, I’m sorry I forgot to tell you I was going out tonight. And since it’s a girl’s night out, that unfortunately means I can’t bring you along. Awww, showing you off is one of my favourite things to do though.”

Osamu rolled his eyes at that but couldn’t help the warm smile that crept to his lips to hear the pride in your voice whenever you talked about him. “S’fine, I shoulda told ya that I was coming over. I’ll probably just cook something if that’s okay, make sure ya leave room for it when ya come home.”

“That’s pretty domestic of you Osamu. If you’re not careful I’ll just marry you on the spot.” A cat-like grin stretched across your lips as you carefully reapplied your crappy lipstick, wondering if it was even worth it as your eyes tried to search for another one. Osamu barked out a happy laugh.

“I’d like that,” he said warmly, his adoration spilling in cascades of light and gushing waterfalls. He saw your eyes widen from the reflection of the mirror, filled with realisation that he actually meant it. Well of course he did, Osamu smiled tenderly, he was enamoured with you after all.

As if you could feel his ardour, you stilled for a moment, a flush dotting your cheeks before you bashfully averted your eyes from him, pouting.

“Geez, you’re seriously killing me here Osamu.” You shook your head in delighted resignation, too shy to look at him in the eye after his rather blunt profession (his bluntness never failed to get an endearing reaction out of you and regretfully he exploited this weakness of yours too often).

However, Osamu currently regretted zeroing in on your jutted out lips, trying to resist the urge to bite them as any traces of vanilla were promptly drenched in dark chocolate. He swallowed the lump in his throat with a careful grin.

_‘I could say the same for you,’_ he wryly thought to himself when he suddenly found your sharp gaze on him again. A grin slick with oil that only made the redness of your lips stand out more suddenly appeared and Osamu blinked. He had the strangest feeling that he was being hunted.

Not that he particularly minds.

“You know what else has been killing me Osamu?” you asked what obviously was supposed to be a rhetorical question, but Osamu in his mesmerised state, still let a breathless ‘what?’ fall from his lips anyway as you approached him in a way that reminded him of a lion stalking the antelope.

Your eyes twinkled with amusement at his enthralled state, a kittenish smile playing on your red stained lips. You leaned over the bed, your perfectly painted nails, also coloured in a deep red, gingerly landed on his bare knees. With an agonising slowness, you let your nails trail across his skin and he gasped, his legs convulsing at the ticklish feeling as he squirmed. Before he knew it, he found you pushing his legs apart and like two puzzle pieces, you slot yourself in between them before straddling him, having him effectively trapped between you and the wall. Osamu looked up at your looming figure, a dark lustful look littering your gaze as you bent down.

Osamu suddenly realised with alarm just how tight your dress was, hugging your body a little too nicely and exposing a bit more cleavage than he’s used to for an outing where he’s not allowed to be attached to your arm like glue. You tilted his chin up, not giving him any more time to think about your dress but instead, he was forced to focus on your face. You looked ravishing with the way you had dolled up, he could hear his heart hammering violently against his chest, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he couldn’t bear to look away. From the way your smile wolfishly widened, he had a feeling you picked up on his restlessness too as you took your thumb, the same one that you had used to brush off some of your lipstick, and let it press into his bottom lip.

“Osamu, I’m _dying_ to know why you haven’t stopped staring at my lips for the past fifteen minutes.”

You had whispered it softly, _enchantingly,_ Osamu was worried that his heart might stutter to a stop. His cheeks now properly flushed, Osamu tried to string up an excuse but the firearm of a mouth that would always shoot Atsumu down was currently incapacitated by the thumb gently teasing his bottom lip, completely stripping him of his capacity to speak.

Suddenly, you leaned in, past his face and towards his ear, your hot breath sending a thrilling jolt of lightning through his spine as you let your lips get so close that he could feel them brushing against his lobe.

“Would you like a taste of my lipstick Osamu?”

Seeing as Osamu still couldn’t bring himself to speak, he involuntarily brought his legs closer, although they were obstructed by your thighs, he couldn’t help but squeeze them as he nodded shyly.

He shivered when your tongue flicked across his ear lobe, leaving it searing as you re-emerged with a triumphant smile. Not giving him any recovery time, you immediately dived in for his lips, ravenously taking your prize. Osamu felt as if he was being devoured with how hungrily you kissed him, your hand locked his face in place while the other was playing with the hem of his shirt, before you raked your nails across his abdomen. Osamu jerked his hips up at the sensation his hands clutching your thighs and were slowly reaching for your dress. However, before he could respond, you pulled away, a frown on your face which drew out a whimper from him.

“Osamu,” you spoke sternly, making him whither under your firm gaze as you glanced down at his hands. “Do you know how long it took me to get ready? I’m not going to let you ruin it now. Hands off.”

Osamu made a guttural sound using the back of his throat that sounded like a strangled whine but the way you had growled that last part and your half lidded eyes glazed with the promise of something more made him suck in a deep breath through his teeth, wincing as if he were in pain. Yet, he slowly relented, letting his hands fall from under the fabric of your dress to that of your sheets. He tentatively gazed up at you, relief coursing through him to see your frown had morphed into an easy smile. You brushed his silver locks back with a tender touch that he couldn’t help but lean into. As if time had restarted, your hand was back on his cheek, the other crawling up his shirt, you smiled something deceptively sweet.

“Good boy.”

Your liquid honey tone made him shudder, feeling a tug in his gut before you planted your lips on his and continued your ravenous rampage. That tongue that he had been watching wet your lips was now swiping at his own, demanding entrance. Really, he was helpless to resist. You had the key for too many things. His attention, his thoughts, his heart… although he had no right to complain since he had willingly given you the key each time. He opened his mouth wider and he could feel you smile against his lips as you forced your way through. The whole process of you prodding and sliding the inside of his mouth had him panting, too overwhelmed, he began fisting your sheets, bunching them in his clutch. He should have been disappointed to find that your lipstick had no taste (you fucking baited him, he’ll get you back for that) but he couldn’t bring it in him to complain when you were giving him quite a meal anyway.

When you pulled away, Osamu tiredly buried his head in your neck, his hot breath coating your flesh with perspiration as it began to glisten. Letting out a contented sigh, you ran your fingers up his neck before grabbing his hair and yanking it back. The action drew out a moan from Osamu as he looked at you, breathless and needy.

“Hey Osamu, is all my lipstick off yet?” you asked innocently enough although Osamu was a little too light headed to hear the jeering lilt.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment, and saw that your lips were still smudged red, although not as strong in colour as before. “No…” he breathed out before his eyes widened at the way your smile became like a crescent moon.

You hummed as Osamu gasped, your hand that had been dancing under his shirt was now gently massaging his breast with a couple of flicks to his nipple. You grinned lazily with half hooded eyes, still hungry for more.

“Guess my work here isn’t done yet.”

Before Osamu could protest, you began pressing open mouthed kisses along his neck. Osamu could hear his gasps slowly morphing into reedy whimpers, his skin flushing under your hunger. He could feel your nails, your teeth, your tongue and of course your lips all over him, his body writhing against you. Now both of your hands were on his chest, pinching and prodding, sending shock waves through him as he tried to jerk upwards but was stuck under your weight. Your thighs were tautly pressed against his hips, keeping him firmly lodged in place as you began to litter some bites and nips along his neck and collar bone. Even when you returned to his face, you kissed him, everywhere except his lips. He panted heavily, whimpering as you purposely avoided his lips, kissing him tenderly on his brow, his cheeks, jawline, and just about every inch of surface his face had to offer.

When you had finally pulled away, you couldn’t help but smirk at the work of art you had created. Perhaps you should consider yourself an artist, for reducing the normally stoic Miya Osamu into a red, flushing mess, his eyes too far away to be looking at you directly but were lidded with lust. His skin was now littered with your marks, made from both teeth and lips, the lipstick stains made Osamu look like an endearingly dishevelled mess, the sweat now beginning to accumulate from his brow. You also felt something pressed against your ass but you decided to ignore it for the time being.

You smiled sweetly at your panting boyfriend. “Osamu, I know that you wanted me to smear my lipstick all over you but I don’t quite remember giving you my blush,” you teased playfully and you watched Osamu’s brows furrow, his face flushing deeper with a petulant frown.

“Shaddup,” he grumbled lamely as you snickered. Before he could think about getting revenge, you heard your phone ring. He groaned when you reached over to your pillow, your phone and clutch lying side by side as you gingerly picked up upon seeing the caller. Osamu was going to make another sound when you gently let the back of your hand touch his lips as consolation. He sighed but he decided to play along as he gingerly took your hand in his before he started kissing your fingers.

You couldn’t help but smile, watching him in adoration as you heard your friend’s voice.

_“Oi, where are you?”_

You were about to answer when Osamu nipped at your fingers, making you gasp before you glared at him. He was close eyed but you could feel his smirk on your hand apparently feeling playful now that he could regulate his breath and gain some composure. You bit your lip as he pressed open mouth kisses on your palm, teething it in the process. “A-ah, still at home.”

It was silent for a moment before you heard a slap that suspiciously sounded like a facepalm. _“If you’re having sex while on the phone, I’ll kill you. It’s a sexy trope but not when I’m unintentionally enabling it.”_

You let out a laugh as Osamu began to kiss up your arm with a mischievous and rebellious gaze. How cheeky. “Relax, I’m just doing something. What’s up?”

You glowered at Osamu when he mouthed, ‘I’m something?’ with a smug look but paid him no heed when your friend spoke again.

_“Girlfriend, come on, you said you’d be here twenty minutes ago, I know you’re indecisive about outfits and like to be fashionably late, but leave that for parties, not me. My mum’s going to be home in about ten minutes to pick us up, get your ass over here.”_

Your eyes widened, as Osamu finally made his way to your neck, trailing up butterfly kisses along the skin as your breath stuttered. “Shit. I-I’ll call you when I get there.”

You hung up as you let out a contented sigh although Osamu glanced at you worryingly. “Everything okay?” he mumbled into your skin as you gently cupped his cheek.

You bit your lip before you smiled softly. “Do you think I look nice?”

Osamu blinked in surprise at the sudden change in topic before he offered a lethargic smile, one filled with adoration as he nuzzled into your hand. “You always look nice, but tonight you look beautiful. I wish I could come with you, otherwise you’ll steal and break too many hearts,” he jeered playfully and you felt yourself become abashed before groaning.

“Goddammit, now you’re making me feel guilty for what I’m about to do.” Osamu raised a suspicious brow at that as you offered a sheepish smile, slowly getting off him, immediately alarming him. “Well, I look like a show-stopper, right? So--”

“[Name],” Osamu growled lowly and had it been any other occasion you would have dropped to your knees and worshipped him there. “You’re not stopping _this_ show.”

Your smile became guiltier than a crook that committed first degree murder as you averted your gaze, already informing him of what was to come next. “Osamu, you know that any other time, I would drop everything and take care of it, but I can’t have you mess up my look. My friend and I are going together, she lives about five minutes away, I’m running late and--” you cut yourself off when you jumped off the bed while grabbing your clutch and phone, you ran to your table, finally spotting the lipstick you had initially been looking for that was behind your jewellery box which was conveniently only viewable from the angle of your bed. “It seems I found the perfect lipstick.”

Before Osamu could do anything else, you flashed him one last guilt ridden smile before you took a cute jacket and rushed out of your room. Osamu swore loudly, feeling his boner rub against his shorts as he hissed. He tried to follow suit as fast as he could but by the time he made it to your front door, you were already in heels, key in hand and raring to go. He managed to snag your hand just as you opened the door, desperate and frustrated.

“[Name]--” he called out fervently and he felt himself flush at how needy he sounded but goddammit, you started this mess and you were going to finish it—

“Osamu, sweetie I’m sorry,” you spoke consolingly, trying to placate him as if he were a _child_ , and while he began to seethe, you responded with a cheerful grin that was cracked at the seams. “You’re a big boy, you can handle it. Who knows, maybe you could even video it for me!”

Osamu stammered at the comment as his cheeks flushed a pretty pink, giving you the best opportunity to slip your wrist out his grasp as you swung behind the door, using it as a shield to protect you from his wrath (which was ultimately severely weakened by his blush) as you quickly began to close it. He was about to put his foot through the door but he knew he already lost the battle by your next words.

“I love you, I promise I’ll make it up to you okay? Bye~!”

Osamu heard the finality of the door slamming shut and he swallowed, his forehead meeting the door in frustration. He turned his head to the side, letting the cold surface cool down his burning cheeks as he groaned.

Least to say, other than getting _spectacularly_ blue balled, Osamu’s first experience with lipstick was great and he definitely wanted to try it again.

For now however, the only thing your lips will be kissing is the floor when he puts you through the hell that awaits you when you get home.

(although he’s still planning on making you dinner and _maybe_ the video because dammit he really can’t say no to you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm back and i'm simply here to support the switch osamu agenda (u_u)
> 
> I dedicate this to myself but i hope ya'll enjoy some light dom reader stuff with me
> 
> comments appreciated!


End file.
